The Message
by PurpleForDonnie
Summary: An important message to Donatello from Donatello concerning the possible deaths of his brothers. *A tad dark, hint of possible character deaths* One-shot


***Was watching Through the Wormhole with Morgan Freeman, and then saw a Doctor Who commercial... And came up with this story! It is a tad dark, but I hope you enjoy anyway! :-) ***

My name is Hamato Donatello, and everyone has a story to tell. My story will possibly be long winded, and you may loose interest halfway through, but trust me: it's worth finishing.  
If you're listening to this, you really have no choice.  
I've had this internal desire to record my story and spread the word.  
I've debated myself over and over, sitting in my old lab, in the dark, ripping proverbial and non-existent hair out of my head.  
I finally slammed my hands down, set my jaw, and made a decision. So now, I'm sitting at my desk, my recorder in front of me. Let's see. Where do I start?  
Well. You may know of my family.  
We're quite non-traditional, in the most literal sense.  
If you don't already know, I'm telling the world that I'm a half-human half-turtle mutant.  
There it is.  
I really cannot believe I'm doing this. The secret that my family painstakingly hid for years and years. And I'm just... announcing it to the world.  
And at a time it could effect me then.  
I really have no care for whether or not you believe me. I have proof, but no time for it.  
It's the only way to stop it all. Everything.  
I apologize for the odd start, but I have to start my story somewhere.  
An odd start for an odd story.  
It all started... a long time ago.

I was with my brothers, and it was a beautiful summer day out. There was a breeze to take the edge off the heat, and Mikey was complaining about having to do chores. He was using some Mop 'N Glow but had knocked over the whole container, and had resorted to complaining over cleaning.  
Master Splinter was gone, visiting some friends he hadn't seen in a long while.  
I was in my lab, probably fiddling with some project that seemed important at the time, but I now realize was probably very meaningless.  
It's hard to remember it all, even though I've forced myself to relive the events.  
But this time, it's taking it's toll on me. Maybe I'll be listening to this someday, wondering who is the speaker. Like everyone else.  
When I send this back, maybe things will be fixed, and I'll end up back in my lab, fiddling with that same unimportant technology.  
So I can undo what I know will happen.  
I can only hope.  
Anyway, Mikey was complaining, I was working, Raph was most likely punching something and Leo was meditating.  
I remember a loud noise coming from above, in the streets. Sounding like maybe a car accident. Not that car accidents were far and few between in New York City, but I wandered out of my lab, irritated to be disturbed.  
I noticed that Leo had found reason to go topside to check it out, like Leo always did...  
I'm sorry.  
I... need a moment.

Anyway. Leo made us go topside to check it out, and there was a car on fire, in the middle of the street.  
Nobody was around, so Leo decided we should help.  
But then a van pulled up, and some members of this gang, the Purple Dragons, ran out and started attacking us.  
We had no clue what was going on. We were just trying to help whoever was inside the burning car.  
A Purple Dragon pulled my shoulder and my head crashed through a window in the burning car, and I could see the bodies of someone...  
They were already gone, Casey and April.  
I don't know why they were in that car, still today.  
But then, suddenly, for some reason, Mikey caught on fire from the flames.  
Not just his arm or leg or knee pad... His whole body combusted.  
I could smell... Burning Mop 'N Glow... it had spilled all over him and no one knew...

Leo pushed into action first. He ignored the Purple Dragons and threw Mikey onto the ground, rolling him on the concrete like some giant ball of dough he was about to bake.  
I was still in shock of seeing Casey and April in the car and wondering if it was all some sort of plot.  
Mikey was screaming, couldn't get the flames out.  
Leo's arm went up in flames next.  
Raph stopped fighting and saw the horrendous scene. He ran to the Purple Dragons' van, eyes wide.  
Maybe he was trying to find a blanket to snuff the fire, or some water.  
But I ran up beside him, maybe I could help.  
Raph opened the back of the van, started sifting through the junk in the back.  
I turned and saw that Mikey was still, on the ground, and now Leo had combusted as well.  
It was like my worst nightmare.  
I still don't understand.  
A purple dragon approached Raph and I, and grabbed my arm, throwing me around.  
Raph had picked up this giant black machine, still trying to find a blanket or whatever his plan had been.  
The Purple Dragon started yelling, kicked the machine out of his hands. It landed on the ground, making this loud whirring sound.  
I was so confused. Everything was happening at once.  
Raph tried to punch the Purple Dragon, but it was no use.  
Another guy came running around the van and pushed me, to get to the driver's side.  
I stumbled and fell backwards onto the machine.  
I smacked my head off it, and just lay there for a second, watching Leo fall down, watching Raph get thrown onto the ground by the Purple Dragons.  
Suddenly, the machine my head was propped on made this odd noise.  
There was a flash of light...

And now I'm here, where I am now.  
I'm twenty-five years into the future, I think.  
At first I didn't know.  
I ran all the way back to the lair when I woke up, wondered why the car wasn't in the road anymore.  
I didn't realize...  
I know now that Leo and Mikey are dead.  
I still have hope for Raph. I'm going to send this as an audio wavelength back into the past. Back as far as I can, and hope it's far enough back for myself to receive it in time.  
I'm also going to send it in the time I am in now, in case, by some miracle, Raphael is still alive.  
Or maybe Leatherhead.  
I've been searching for them both, hoping we could work together to recreate the device and get me to my own time, but with no luck.  
I've even been searching for myself.  
Maybe I made it as well, but I'm not sure how that would play out. I might rip some hole in the fabric of time or something equally as devastating.  
I knew I'd have to record this story sooner or later.  
Because I'm so far in the future, I'm starting to forget. I sit in my old decrepit lab, trying to remember, but I'm still starting to forget.  
Starting to forget, what Raph and Leatherhead even look like...

If my past self hears this, on June seventeenth, at two oh seven in the afternoon, don't go topside. If you hear an accident... ignore it.  
Call Casey and April, and tell them not to get into any vehicles that day.

And Hamato Raphael, if you hear this, I implore you to get in touch with me. I still hope you are still alive.  
I need to get the word out.  
This is my last chance to save my family.  
My last chance...

Thank you, for listening.

Signing out at eleven-ten pm.  
Hamato Donatello.


End file.
